


Advice

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Husbands AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin wants to impress Damian for Valentine's Day, so of course he goes to his father-in-law for advice. Duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce gave Colin the advice based on his own experience. Damian went to Clark because he knows money and fancy doesn’t impress Colin, so what can he do that’s hella cool to impress the super chill love of his life? This is more superbat than damiancolin, and it’s probably crap, what the hell is wrong with me, augh. Sorry :/

“Colin.” Bruce sighed from behind his desk. He ran a hand through his hair, watching as his…his newest _son-in-law_ paced a whole into his carpet. “Colin, please calm down.”

“But it’s important.” Colin near whined. “It’s…”

“A silly holiday.” Bruce finished. “Damian _knows_ you love him, and you don’t need to prove it.”

"I know, I know.” Colin promised. “But still. I want to… _get_ him something. _Do_ something. Something special.”

Colin paused then, collapsing dramatically onto the couch. 

"But what do you get a guy who has everything already?” Bruce pursed his lips, unimpressed with the sentimentality. Clark had used that line on him once, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d put the same idea in Colin’s mind. Colin flopped his head to the side. “ _You’re_ his dad, don’t _you_ know?”

"Did you talk to Clark? He might be able to help you better with this type of thing.” Bruce tried to be subtle, picking up his pen and glancing down at his paper.

“Said he’s in a meeting today.” Colin droned. “Is there anywhere he hasn’t traveled to? Nah, I don’t have the money to take him anywhere past Metropolis…Fancy dinner? Hm, no, he said the only restaurant he truly enjoys is in Amsterdam…Perhaps another pet? He has been mentioning that Alfred needs a friend…”

Bruce absently shook his head, no looking up from his work. “You’re over-thinking it.”

And Colin sounded almost offended. “What do you mean? I can’t get him anything truly material, he already-“

“Has everything, you said.” Bruce cut off. “And you’d be right, sort of. He has a lot. But not everything.”

“No?” Colin deadpanned. “Do you know what he doesn’t have, then?”

“Simple.” Bruce answered. “He doesn’t have _simple_. He’s never _had_ simple. In his whole life. Not with his parents or his siblings or his work. Not even with courting you, though that might have come the closest.”

As Bruce spoke, Colin slowly sat up, leaning back against the cushions as he took in the words.

"So…don’t do big and fancy. He has _enough_ big and fancy every day.” Bruce finished. He signed the bottom of the paper and flipped it over, onto the next. “Does that help you?”

Colin didn’t say anything, not right away, so Bruce glanced up. There was a slow grin spreading across his face, like he’d just had some sort of epiphany. He suddenly jumped up, strolling to the door like he’d never had a care in the first place. “…Yeah, it…it does, actually. Thanks Bruce.”

Bruce watched him disappear before he sighed, rolled his eyes and continued his work.

~~

Clark knew he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t be watching. It was supposed to be _private_.

But he couldn’t help it. It was just too… _flipping_ _cute_. He’d already gotten at least twelve texts from Dick - who’d helped Colin set up a few hours ago - and felt he was too invested to just wait and hear how it went later.

Luckily the weather was nice, and the visibility was even nicer. He could easily see the newlyweds on the ridge, in the furthest corner of the Wayne estate. The home-cooked meal set out on the blanket between them (that Alfred so generously helped their resident redhead prepare). The lit candle placed securely on the basket. Even how the two were staring at each other, eyes full of complete adoration as Colin took Damian’s hands and kissed them.

"You see any more and Damian might have you arrested for being a peeping tom.” Bruce hummed as stepped out onto the balcony. Clark only turned halfway, accepting the flute of champagne with a light nod and brighter smile. And despite his words, Bruce too turned towards the scene across the pasture, leaning his and Clark’s shoulders together. A quick pause to take a ship of his beverage and then: “I probably wouldn’t bail you out.”

“Nah, I’d charm my way out of it.” Clark shrugged, leaning his nose against Bruce’s temple. “All worked out for them though, eh?”

“Appears so.” Bruce breathed. He could see Damian handing Colin a package - a framed pencil sketch of one of their wedding portraits. He exhaled in amusement as Colin all but _tackled_ his husband, leaning into Clark’s touch as he closed his eyes. “…You weren’t actually in a meeting yesterday, were you?”

“Damian was nervous too, believe it or not.” Clark admitted. “I felt giving him anything but my undivided attention would be a little rude. Damian had just shown up at the park when Colin called.”

“Hmm.” Bruce rumbled.

“Oh, don’t you start with that disapproving tone.” Clark laughed, placing his drink on the balcony ledge. He twisted slightly, taking Bruce in his arms, rocking him slightly. He rested his head on Bruce’s, glancing over one last time to the lovebirds on the hill. The two were lying in each other’s arms, watching the sun dip below the horizon, the stars blink into existence above. “We make pretty great romantic advisors, don’t we?”

” _Great_ is a stretch.” Bruce snorted sleepily. Clark blinked as he saw Damian’s hand fly up, the light of the candle disappear. And even as shadows, Clark felt his face heat up instantly as he saw one roll on top of the other.

In his fluster, he spun Bruce around. They both stumbled, but Clark quickly righted the ship, turning it into an impromptu waltz. Bruce didn’t question, not vocally, just went with it with a raised eyebrow.

“You think?” Clark asked with a giddy laugh, though the dorky demeanor disappeared awfully quickly as he turned them again, backing slowly towards the house. “Then maybe we should go inside, and I can show you just _how great_ we can be?”

Bruce frowned at the leer, but followed Clark’s movements anyway, even gave a bit of a push as they reached the threshold, too. “I hate Valentine’s Day.”

"Yeah.” Clark repeated, glancing one last time towards the couple on the hill before pulling the curtain closed. He made a mental note to keep the doors downstairs unlocked as Bruce leaned up on his toes, wrapped his arms around Clark’s neck with a smirk. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Husbands AU things](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/husbands-au)   
> 


End file.
